


We Are Man and Wife

by Abby_L



Series: Kiss Me Series [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Emma Watson - Freeform, F/M, Family, First Dance, Guitar, Kissing, Laura Osnes - Freeform, London, Love, Marriage, Matthew West - Freeform, Michelle Featherstone - Freeform, Music, Oliver James - Freeform, Romance, Sinead O'Connor - Freeform, Singing, The Music Man - Freeform, The Young Victoria - Freeform, Wedding, kiss, silver locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_L/pseuds/Abby_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Him and Her get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Man and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> #2 in Kiss Me Series.  
> I changed it up a little bit, using the song lyrics to enhance the text in a more subtle way, and I don't tell what the songs are in the text, so there are footnotes to the links of the songs on YouTube at the bottom.
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

All the plans were finally set. Most of the invitations had been accepted—the important ones, at least. The rehearsal went smoothly. She was so happy to have her friends and family in London to help her celebrate the most important day of her life.

 

Emma helped her pick out the dress. It was elegant and simple, almost Grecian, with rouging and lace—something she knew he would love. A simple rose gold tiara was set into her hair, diamonds matching her bouquet. Cream and light pink flowers with jeweled brooches made up that bouquet. As a memorial, she incorporated small photos of each of their loved ones who had passed into the bouquet, as well.

 

They split the American and British traditions of a marriage ceremony in half, so they could both have the wedding they wanted. Her bridesmaids wore soft pink dresses that matched the heels she wore under her dress. He and his groomsmen wore dark gray coattails with ties the same color as the bridesmaid’s dresses.

 

He insisted on paying, but she and her parents fought him endlessly on it. They finally came to a compromise—they would take care of the rehearsal dinner, dress, and accessories, and he would pay for the rest. It was the only suggestion he would agree to.

 

They rented out one of his favorite pubs for the rehearsal dinner, inviting the wedding party and family and friends that traveled from out of town. It was simple, but had all the fun they were hoping for.

 

The morning of the rehearsal, he woke her with a light kiss to her exposed shoulder. It was the last night they would ever spend in her flat. She stirred and turned over to see him sitting next to the bed with his guitar. He smiled sweetly, saying, “Good morning, beautiful,” before he began strumming.

 

**_I had all but given up on finding the one that I could fall into, on the day before you._ **

**_And I was ready to settle for less than love and not much more, there was no such thing as a dream come true._ **

**_Oh but that was on the day before you._ 1**

 

She sat up, smiling at him.

 

**_Now you’re here and everything’s changing. Suddenly life means so much._ **

**_And I can’t wait to wake up tomorrow and find out this promise is true._ **

**_I will never have to go back to the day before you._ 1**

 

She wiped a tear from her eye.

 

**_In your eyes I see forever and it makes me wish that my life never knew the day before you._ **

**_Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you were shaping my heart for the day that I found you,_ **

**_And if you’re the reason for all I’ve been through, then I’m thankful for the day before you._ 1**

 

As he finished, she stood and walked to him, kissing his cheek. “I absolutely cannot wait for tomorrow, my love.” He smiled, looking into her eyes. He kissed her, pulling her into his lap.

 

There they stayed, kissing until the buzz of his phone interrupted them. His mother called, for she was on her way to his flat. They were scheduled to have brunch with their families separately—a final farewell.

 

She urged him out of her flat, kissing him one final time before he was out in the morning air. They would not kiss again until they were pronounced husband and wife.

 

The next afternoon, neither of them felt nervous. They knew there was no mistake. The sounds of Canon in D rang throughout the church as she walked down the aisle on her father’s arm. He mouthed a simple, “Wow,” when he saw her coming towards him, his bottom lip trembling, overwhelmed at the sight of his fiancé.

 

After the exchange of vows and of rings, her older sister stood in front to sing.

 

**_My love, your love has opened up a world I’ve never known._ **

**_All hope was found, a place I never dreamed I would go._ **

**_Seems like only yesterday I had locked my heart away, safe behind a castle of stone,_ **

**_Sure I’d always be alone._ 2**

 

They smiled at each other, walking to the side of the stage to light their unity candle.

 

**_Only you know how to hear me through the silence._ **

**_You reach a part of me that no one else can see._ **

**_Forever true, there’s only me and only you,_ **

**_Only me and you._ 2**

 

She wiped the tears from her eyes before wiping his. The congregation chuckled.

 

**_In your faith I trust, with you beside me I am standing tall._ **

**_One truth, two hearts, you took my heart and made it beautiful._ **

**_Still you dare to let me shine, even walk a step behind, willingly you give yourself to me,_ **

**_Knowing who I was born to be._ 2**

 

Her sister finished singing as they walked back to stand in front of the pastor, hand in hand, bodies facing each other. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.” The crowd cheered and clapped.

 

He grabbed her waist, pulling her up to him, and then he dipped her back, all his love pouring into her through this kiss—the kiss that signified the sanctity of the most important relationship one could ever have. 

 

They walked up the aisle hand in hand, and into the back hallway. As soon as they were alone, he grabbed her into a tight hug. They held each other for as long as they dared. “I love you, my darling, beautiful bride.”

 

“And I’m so in love with you, my breathtaking husband.” They smiled and walked back into the sanctuary for official photos with their family.

 

With their wedding party, they rode to the reception site in a stretch limo, excited to celebrate with everyone. After greeting their guests and eating some dinner, their first dance began.

 

**_There were bells on a hill but I never heard them ringing. No I never heard them at all, til there was you._ **

**_There were birds in the sky but I never saw them winging. No I never saw them at all, til there was you._ 3**

 

He spun her out and back in, burying his face in her neck, holding her close.

 

**_There was love all around but I never heard it singing. No I never heard it at all, til there was you._ 3**

 

After bidding their friends and family goodbye, they climbed back into their limo and rode to the hotel where they would be spending their first night as husband and wife. They did nothing but hold each other as they drove through London.

 

**_Thank you for this moment, I’ve gotta say how beautiful you are. Of all the hopes and dreams I could’ve prayed for, here you are._ **

**_If I could have one dance forever, I would take you by the hand. Tonight it’s you and I together, I’m so glad I’m your man._ 4**

 

He kissed her, his hand lightly touching her cheek.

 

**_And if I lived a thousand years, you know, I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you that day._ **

**_And if destiny decided I should look the other way, then the world would never know the greatest story ever told,_ **

**_And did I tell you that I love you tonight?_ 4**

Once safe in their honeymoon suite, they ravaged each other, making love into the wee hours of the morning, finally falling asleep in each other’s arms, smiling. He awoke to the sound of a piano as she gently kissed his cheek. When he turned over, she climbed onto him, straddling his hips.

 

**_All the things you are to me, darling, you have set me free._ **

**_I’ll always give you what you need and what you deserve._ 5**

She was humming along to her own recording, looking deep into his eyes, her hands on his chest. He sat up, pulling her into a hug. She kissed his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, and that place where his neck attached to his jaw.

 

**_All the joy and all this love, I know that it is from above, and now together there’s enough to fill this world._ **

**_You are the love of my life. You are the love of my life._ **

**_And now we’re man and wife._ 5**

 

She spoke the last line, her lips nearly touching his, “Now we’re man and wife.”

 

“Forever, my wife.” She smiled. She enjoyed the way the word “wife” rolled off his delicious tongue. “I have something for you.” She smiled seductively. “Does it involve this?” she asked, reaching down between them.

 

He shuddered. “It will later, love. Patience.” He took to searching for his coattails. Upon finding them, he pulled something out of the breast pocket. He handed her a white-gold heart-shaped locket, settling back on the bed with her.

 

She crawled back into his lap. She opened it to find a photo of him smiling back at her. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“It was next to my heart all evening. My heart is yours, my lovely wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1] The Day Before You by Matthew West: http://youtu.be/h0LShMJxsWk  
> 2] Only You by Sinead O'Connor (From The Young Victoria): http://youtu.be/8Q629eoZiW4  
> 3] Til There Was You from The Music Man: http://youtu.be/JLDsLeVxOaU ((START at 1:12))  
> 4] The Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James: http://youtu.be/bgktbd1Jlt8  
> 5] We Are Man and Wife by Michelle Featherstone: http://youtu.be/zoiBn4biO2A
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
